


How Many?

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Griffin and David. How many are in the battle between Jumpers and Paladins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many?

It had been a long and hard battle, the two of them against six Paladins, but they managed to kill four of them and maimed the other two seriously before jumping to one of their safe spaces. They sat together silently on the edge of a sandbank, trying to recuperate and assess their own injuries as their adrenalin levels crashed.

Finally, as the sun was setting, David looked carefully at Griffin, asking him the two questions that had been plaguing him since the reality of Paladins and the war had altered his life. “How many of them are there, Griffin? How many Paladins?” Griffin shook his head stubbornly, refusing to meet David’s pleading blue eyes. After a few minutes of more silence, David carefully touched Griffin’s slender shoulder and the smaller jumper half-turned away, mumbling and barely audible, “I don’t know, David. There’s thousands, at least, around the world. I’ve killed so many over the years, and yet more and more new ones keep appearing all the time.”

David’s voice dropped, shocked, and he whispered the second question to the back of Griffin’s head, not really sure he wanted to know the answer, “And us? How many of us are there?”

Griffin was silent a very long time, staring at the blue water stretched out in front of them. Then he slowly turned and answered, still not meeting the taller jumper’s sad blue eyes, “I don’t know. There was an Asian dude about two years ago, maybe a bit younger than us. I haven’t seen him since. I actually haven’t seen many jumpers at all for as long as I’ve been alive. I think it’s just you and I left. Maybe a few unknown kids, really young though. No other adult has crossed paths with me.”

David was shaking his head in denial, not wanting to know anymore, but it was too late. The war was on, but how could two jumpers win against a legion of radical fanatics?

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
